


Чистая романтика

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Как правило, он согласен помочь ближнему, особенно если ему перепадет за это несколько баксов, но сегодня у Пьетро годовщина с Логаном. Он планировал быстро закончить с делами и отправиться на поиск идеального подарка.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 15





	Чистая романтика

***

День сегодня был откровенно странный. Все кому не лень лезли к Пьетро с какими-то делами, просьбами, поручениями и просто так поболтать. Конечно, он был весьма общительным, коммуникабельным и быстрым парнем. У такого всё схвачено. Он знает, как провернуть то или иное, у кого и что можно достать, а также у кого спросить, если сам чего-то не знаешь. Одним словом — сынок Леншерра, только с задатками истинного дельца.

Как правило, он согласен помочь ближнему, особенно если ему перепадёт за это несколько баксов, но сегодня у Пьетро годовщина с Логаном. Он планировал быстро закончить с делами и отправиться на поиск идеального подарка. В голове даже отложилось несколько вариантов, включающий дорогущий алкоголь, кубинские сигары высшего сорта и кое-какие игрушки из магазина для взрослых.

Сам Логан, конечно, ни черта не помнит об этом небольшом событии. В конце концов, они вместе лишь год, а у Росомахи за плечами долгие десятилетия жизни и отношений. Зато для Пьетро это очень многое значило. Он редко спал с кем-то больше одного-двух раз, никогда не позволял оставаться кому-либо на ночь и вёл себя как маленький, эгоистичный подонок.  
А потом в его жизни появился Логан, и всё изменилось. Он сам изменился. И эта годовщина была чем-то большим, чем дань их отношениям. Это было знаковое событие для Пьетро. Его второе рождение.

И теперь Люди Икс, Чарльз Ксавье, Ванда и даже чёртов папочка мешали ему устроить идеальный праздник.

Изначально Пьетро действительно старался им всем помочь, что-то делал, а потом просто понял, что может либо отвлекаться на чужие проблемы, либо заняться тем, что важно для него.

Конечно, это противоречило всем догматам Людей Икс. Они же должны являться героями и всё такое. Но в этот день Пьетро хотел быть чуть большим эгоистом, чем обычно.  
Так что отключив телефон и стащив шлем Магнето, которым Эрик уже давно не пользовался, чтобы Ксавье не отвлекал его, Пьетро махнул на Кубу за сигарами.

***

Оббегав половину континента, но достав всё то, что собирался подарить Логану, он вбежал в их маленькую квартирку и замер на пороге.

— Что здесь произошло?! — воскликнул Пьетро, скидывая сумку и помахивая рукой у лица.

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы очутиться у окна и распахнуть его настежь, позволяя въедливому запаху гари побыстрее выветриться.

— Уже вернулся, — недовольно констатировал Логан. — Я надеялся, они дольше тебя задержат.

— Я как раз вовремя, чтобы не позволить тебе спалить нашу квартиру. Ты что здесь устроил? — с наездом начал Пьетро.

Он в мгновение ока переместился в кухню, наблюдая за полнейшим кошмаром, в который превратилась его чудесная кастрюлька.

— Я пытался приготовить пасту, — огрызнулся Логан.

— Но ты же не способен даже яичницу пожарить! Если бы не я, ты бы питался сплошным фастфудом.

— Я, блять, учился готовить грёбанную карбонару на ебучих курсах, ясно? — рыкнул тот.

— Только когти в ход не пускай, — вскинул руки в примирительном жесте Пьетро. — Зачем тебе вообще понадобились курсы, когда ты мог попросить меня?

— Потому что это был сюрприз, — совсем тихо и неразборчиво пробормотал Логан.

— Сюрприз?..

Пьетро во все глаза смотрел на него, сияя такой счастливой улыбкой, что Росомахе стало не по себе.

— У нас годовщина. Мне хотелось сделать тебе приятное, — пояснил он.

Если бы не сверхчеловеческие рефлексы, то Логан бы рухнул прямо на пол, но он сумел кое-как удержать равновесие и даже подхватить Пьетро, резво запрыгнувшего к нему на руки. Тот тёрся о него, как кот, и шептал без остановки:

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

— Да ладно тебе! Ничего ж не получилось, — пробормотал Логан. — Хотя цветы, вино и грёбанные конфеты ждут тебя.

Пьетро отстранился, скептически вскинув бровь.

— Я по-твоему девчонка, чтобы глушить винишко и зажирать всё конфетками, херача селфи с цветами? Мог бы что-нибудь более подходящее подыскать. Плейстейшн там.

Логан буквально оторвал его от себя и обиженно опустил на пол.

— Что смог, то и придумал! И я собирался приготовить твою любимую пасту.

— Да похер! Важен не подарок, а внимание, — решил Пьетро, вновь его обнимая.

Росомаха немного успокоился, но всё равно недовольно морщил нос. Для его чуткого обоняния подобная вонь была сущим адом.

— А у меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя, — оживился Пьетро, исчезая на мгновение и вновь появляясь на том же месте с сумкой в руках.

Он торжественно извлек любимые сигары Логана, виски, который тот давно хотел, и вибратор с пультом управления.

На суровом лице, поросшем густой щетиной, отразилась почти детская радость, а потом он снова скис, пробормотав:

— А я облажался.

— Да всё нормально! Мы можем заказать пасту домой или пиццу. А ещё лучше и то, и другое, и китайскую лапшу сверху.

— Ты обжора.

— У меня ускоренный метаболизм! А свой главный подарок ты вручишь мне в спальне.

Пьетро извлек из сумки подозрительный цветастый кусок ткани с кружевами.

— Что это? — скептически спросил Логан.

— То, что ты наденешь для меня.

Тот обречённо вздохнул и сказал:

— Сперва мне нужно выпить. Много выпить.

Пьетро просиял. Наконец-то ему удалось уломать Логана на эротическое бельишко.

— Это лучший вечер в моей жизни, — промурлыкал он, крепко обнимая Росомаху.

Тот улыбнулся и нежно чмокнул его в нос.

— С годовщиной, мелюзга, — тепло произнёс он.


End file.
